Truth or Dare?
by vreddy92
Summary: Kanata, Miyu, Akira, Nanami, Aya, and Santa are having a sleepover at Saionji Temple. What happens when Miyu’s and Kanata’s friends get together? Well, find out! Oneshot. R&R! The Real Version for those of you who saw the old one!


**Truth or Dare?**

By Vreddy92

Summary: Kanata, Miyu, Akira, Nanami, Aya, and Santa are having a sleepover at Saionji Temple. What happens when Miyu's and Kanata's friends get together? Well, find out! Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!'s manga, anime, dubs, subs, characters, companies, subsidaries, merchandise, or anything else. All I own is my fanfics.

* * *

It was Friday morning, and Miyu and Kanata were on their way to school. 

"We received a package today…" Miyu said staring at the box at the bottom of the steps. It was addressed to Kouzuki Miyu, Saionji Temple, Heiomachi, Japan. Miyu decided to just leave it there and return for it after school…

"Come on Miyu, we'll be late for school! I don't need your slowness to get me another tardy!"

Miyu stared with spite at the guy yelling. His name was Kanata Saionji, and he was the most popular guy in school. He was also a thorn in Miyu's side. What people saw in him, she would never understand. He was a jerk…pure and simple. Sure he was cute, sure he was smart, but he was still not worthy of her attention.

Miyu then realized that the clock tower had struck 8 AM. They were going to be late!

"MIYU! COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Miyu fell back into reality and ran towards the boy's voice.

Before they knew it, they were at school. And even with a minute to spare. They ran into class 2-1 to Mizuno-sensei's delight.

"You guys made it! Now I don't have to give you detention."

"Sorry Mizuno-sensei, Ruu-kun is sick, so we had to stay back a little."

"Yeah, what Miyu said."

_Kanata's POV:_

_That girl is a real good storyteller. Correction, that pretty, quirky, funny girl is a real good storyteller. Wait, what am I saying. This is Miyu we are talking about...the annoying, clumsy girl with whom you need no connection other than roommates._

Miyu took her seat between Nanami and Aya, who couldn't wait for their sleepover. Meanwhile, Kanata sat next to Santa, who felt the same way about their sleepover.

"Akira's coming also, right Kanata?"

"Of course Santa. She's flying in to Japan today from America. She's coming for the sleepover!"

"Awesome. Now it's a party!"

_Miyu's POV:__  
Of course! Perfect, mature Akira! Bring her over to our house and rub her in my face. Her and her perfection! Well, I don't care, I don't care at all! I mean Kanata is going to have his separate sleepover, and I will have my separate sleepover. Besides, he can invite whoever he wants, love whoever he wants, and date whoever he wants. However, why can't that person be me? I am pretty, smart, funny, and perfect in every way. He should love me! Oh my god! This is Kanata we are talking about…the evil jerk who cares about no one! I don't llll-love him. No, we just both live in the same house and protect the same two aliens. That is it. Nothing else is going on between us!_

"Kanata and Miyu and Akira are going to be at the same sleepover! Oh my god! Kanata is going to pick his bride! Miyu or Akira, Miyu or Akira, Miyu or Akira? Who cares about Christine, I'll tell you, nobody. Hmmm…this is a tough one! Miyu or Akira, Miyu or Akira, Miyu or Akira?" Christine said in her eery voice. She then picked up the chalkboard, tearing it from the wall, and then threw it into the next classroom, injuring three students.

Without a chalkboard, class was dismissed for the day while Christine called the blackboard company to order a new one. Luckily, it was the weekend, and it looked like it would be a 2-and-a-half day weekend. When Miyu got to the beginning of the stairs, she looked down. The mysterious box addressed to her was still there. She brought it upstairs ready to open it. Meanwhile, Kanata, Wanya, and Ruu were cleaning up the house for the sleepover.

"Hey Miyu, since you are also having a sleepover, why don't you also help us clean up?"  
"I will, just let me open this package?"  
"Package? From who?"  
"I don't know. But it is addressed to me, see?"

Kanata walked over and saw the package.

"Miyu, you are so dumb. Look at the tape."

And on the tape holding the box closed, repeated over and over again, was the NASA logo. It was OBVIOUSLY a gift from her parents.

She opened it and a note was inside, along with a weird-shaped rod connected to a little box. Miyu read the note.

_Hello Miyu!_

_This is NASA's latest invention! The Liar-Finder 1000. Since you are in 8__th__ grade, you will obviously start playing games like Truth or Dare, or just have people that you don't completely trust. Well, this is powered by a special NASA battery that charges with the sun's rays and can tell you if someone is telling the truth or lying. Don't give any trouble to Kanata-kun!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What?! I do not give Kanata any trouble!"

Just then, the machine turned on. The screen on the box flashed blue, and the word "FALSE" appeared in right red letters.

Kanata chuckled, and returned to his chores. Miyu looked repulsed, and went to do her chores. Meanwhile, Wanya and Ruu went into the kitchen to make dinner. They then each took some and went to a hotel to spend the night while Kanata and Miyu had their sleepover.

At 6:00 P.M., Kanata left to the airport. He went to the waiting area, and saw the flight from New York had been on the ground for 10 minutes. He walked to the immigration area, when he saw Akira, all by herself. He waved and she ran up to him. She kissed him on the lips and Kanata responded by asking "What are you doing?" Akira laughed. "You always say that."

They were walking home when they ran into Nanami, Aya, and Santa. They all said their hellos to Akira, who pretended to remember them all. They all walked together to Saionji temple.

On the way there, Kanata explained that Ruu and Mitarashi Dango went to Momonland to play and would not be back until tomorrow.

They ate the stew that Wanya made, and then decided to start the party.

They started by playing board games and watching television, but by 9:30, this got really boring.

"Do you guys want to go to the pool area?" Nanami suggested.  
"No, lets go to the mall.." Aya replied

"Let's watch this rare movie that I was able to get…" Santa suggested.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Miyu said, "My mom gave me a truth-telling machine, so it would be fun…"

Miyu got the Liar-Finder 1000 out and turned it on. She read the instructions. They said that it could pick up any lies, even when off, but for most accurate results, it must be turned on, and the bar must be placed in front of the speaker's face.

They started their game by picking a number between one and ten, and then pulling a number out of a hat. The number was 6, so Akira went first.

"Okay Santa, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"

"I dare you to take these scissors," she motioned to the scissors "and cut half your hair off."  
"What? NO WAY!"

"You picked 'dare' Santa, do it." Akira demanded.

Santa was backed to a corner, and had no choice but to comply. He cut off half his hair, so he was bald on one side. Everyone started laughing. Santa would have his revenge.

"Akira, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" was her bold reply.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Kanata on the lips for ten seconds."

Miyu worked hard to hide her outrage. She comforted herself. Meanwhile, Akira and Kanata blushed.

_Miyu's POV: _

_No way, there was no way that Akira would do it, and even so, there was no way that Kanata would allow it._

_  
_"Go ahead Akira, do it" Santa urged.

Akira walked up to Kanata, and he did nothing to stop her. Their lips met and not until fifteen seconds were up did they separate.

Just then, a window broke. A familiar pink-haired girl appeared.

"So, Kanata, you have chosen your bride. Why not me? Why not me? Why not me?!! She grabbed the television and then Miyu spoke.

"Chris, nobody is choosing their bride, we are playing truth or dare!"

"Oh is that all? So sorry, so sorry. Well, bye!" And she walked off.

It was now Akira's turn again.

"Miyu, truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Scaredy-cat" Kanata accused.

"Okay then, turn on the lie detector." Akira said.

Kanata turned on the lie detector and held it up to Miyu's face.

"Okay Miyu, were you jealous when I just kissed Kanata?"

Miyu hoped to god that her mom had sent her a defective lie detector.

"No, of course not!"

The machine showed a giant hourglass, and then a simple red word on a blue background: "FALSE". Miyu blushed.

"Oooohhh! Someone WAS jealous!" Nanami and Aya shouted in unison.

"FINE, FINE I WAS! GET OVER YOURSELVES!" Miyu exclaimed. She was very red by this point. And then it was her turn.

"Kanata, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Okay, I dare you to pick truth next time…"

"Okay. Santa, Truth or Dare"

"Dare."  
"I dare you to destroy that movie."

"Oh man…" Santa destroyed the movie, and then went to Aya.

"Aya, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Fine. Get the machine!"

Kanata got it and held it up to her face.

"Why do you write plays?"  
"Because it's fun.."

The monitor displayed the hourglass, then one word, "FALSE"

"Tell the truth" Santa demanded.

"Fine, because I have nothing better to do, and I have nothing else that I am good at!"

The monitor displayed "FALSE"

"Fine, because I am in love with another guy in the media room!" Aya blushed, and waited for the "TRUE", which later appeared.

Aya's turn was up. "Okay Saionji-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hypocrite!" Miyu accused, but everybody ignored her. She seemed to forgot that he was DARED to pick truth.

"Okay then, who do you love?"

With the lie detector to his face, his reply was curt, "Nobody"

The screen turned on, showed the hourglass, and replied, "TRUE".

Miyu's heart stopped.

_Miyu's POV:_

_So he doesn't love anybody? So he doesn't love me? Well, he doesn't love Akira either then…I guess it's a gain and a loss._

_Kanata's POV:_

_They are all so dumb. I took the reflector and hid it in my hair. Her mother sent it to her to get false trues. Well, at least she doesn't know my feelings._

"Okay my turn. Miyu, truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Okay then, who do you love?"

"Nobody" was Miyu's response, sure that Kanata didn't love her, and not wanting unreciprocated feelings to be known.

Kanata held the lie detector up to Miyu.

The machine whirred, and then showed an hourglass, then the word "FALSE" appeared.

"Hahaha…who is it, Kanata?" Nanami asked.

"No, not at all.." Miyu quietly replied.

The machine then displayed an hourglass and another "FALSE".

"Miyu loves Kanata?!" Santa exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes…" Miyu replied. The machine displayed another hourglass and then a "TRUE".

_Miyu's POV:_

_Oh god! Now Kanata knows! What will he do?_

Miyu then ran out of the room. Nanami, Aya, and Akira followed her. Santa stayed behind and looked at Kanata.

"Smooth man, a girl is in love with you, and you wouldn't do anything about it."

"So is Chris, but as you have seen, she is insane."  
"But you don't think that Kouzuki-san is insane. You love her too, admit it!"  
"No, I don't love her."

The machine displayed true, but Santa spotted a red light blink on Kanata's head. He removed the reflector device.

"Say that again."

Kanata hesitated, blushing, and didn't say anything.

"SAY THAT AGAIN."  
"I don't love Miyu."

"FALSE" was the machine's reply.

"So you do love Kouzuki-san, but you let her run off like that?"

_Kanata's POV:_

_Santa's right. Wait, can those words even be used in a sentence? I guess so. He is right. I am a jerk to Miyu, and therefore she probably hates me now… But what can I do?_

"Go and tell her how you feel!"

"No way! I am not that kind of person!"

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend!"

_Meanwhile in Miyu's room…_

"So, you like Saionji-kun, eh?" Nanami asked.

"We knew it all along…" Aya said.

Miyu just sat there, too embarrassed to say anything. She was on the verge of tears, but thankfully for her, none came out.

"You know, I liked Kanata too, for some time, back when we were little." Akira said. "He can be cold and distant sometimes, but he really is a nice person. He is just really good at keeping his feelings in check. You should really give him a chance. I really think he likes you too. He is just really stubborn."

"What makes you say that?" Miyu asked.

"When you love someone, you know everything about them. Kanata is the only love I have ever known, but things have gotten distant between us. I still think about him, and still remember everything about him, but I think I just want to be friends. Kanata is your love, and you are his. I am sure of it…"

"But what about the lie detector thing?"

"I can answer that." Santa and Kanata walked in.  
"Kurosu-kun?" Nanami asked

"Kanata cheated, he wore a reflector that fooled the lie detector."  
"Saionji-kun!" Aya said, "How could you?"

"I didn't want Miyu to know my feelings, I didn't think that she felt the same way."

Kanata turned his gaze to Miyu.

"Miyu, I love you."

The truth machine, which Miyu brought into the room with her, flashed "TRUE".

Then they shared a passionate kiss. Everybody was happy for the new couple. And was scared to return to school on Monday to face Christine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the mix-up. It took a while for me to get to my school computer and switch them out. Here it is..hope you enjoyed it. R&R! 


End file.
